


Café Littérature is for hipster, not for loser

by eposicee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eposicee/pseuds/eposicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is working on his assignment in the laptop; Arthur is not peeking at Merlin and his friend talking and laughing. No, Arthur definitely is not jealous at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café Littérature is for hipster, not for loser

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my beloved beta Mushroomtale and my cheerleaders Alby_mangroves and Amphigoury. The prompt is great, and it gets a mind of its own in my brain, hence the result. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Background setting, reference, see [LJ post.](http://obliqueo.livejournal.com/18143.html) Or don't click it to keep your own interpretation ;)


End file.
